Eligió prados más verdes
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Fay era feliz con su tranquila vida. Sin embargo, el que tenga cierta plática con su hijo, hará que éste comience a cuestionarse cosas que quizá para otros sean normales, pero para él, representen una conmoción. Aún así, ella confía en el buen corazón de su hijo, en que sabrá lo que es mejor.


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso sin fines de lucro. Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _personajes del colectivo LGTB._

 _Este One participa en el Reto #27, "Los colores del arcoíris" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Color sorteado:**_ _Verde (Naturaleza)._

* * *

 **Eligió prados más verdes.**

Fay presentía que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió esperar.

Su hijo había entrado como vendaval al invernadero, pero se negaba a pronunciar palabra. Recorría los estrechos pasillos del lugar con la cabeza baja y moviendo los labios, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Eso no era diferente al humor que había mostrado desde que regresó del colegio, en realidad, pero no era lo habitual.

—Buenos días, Stephan —saludó con suavidad.

—Hola, madre.

Vaya, sí había notado que estaba allí. Por un momento, Fay temió lo contrario.

—Madre, ¿te importa si le busco ingredientes a Icarus?

—No, claro que no. ¿Tu amigo sigue experimentando?

—En sus ratos libres, porque consiguió un trabajo en el callejón Diagon.

Mientras Stephan seguía deambulando por el invernadero, Fay echó un último vistazo a su cosecha de mandrágoras, antes de dirigirse al rincón donde tenía un juego de muebles de jardín hechos de hierro forjado. En la mesa redonda, estaba dispuesto un servicio de té y canapés.

—Si terminas pronto lo de Icarus, puedes acompañarme a comer algo, hijo.

El muchacho asintió vagamente, mientras paseaba la vista por las plantas sin mucho ánimo. Fay sirvió el té, sin dejar de vigilar a su hijo, con tal de que no tocara un espécimen equivocado.

—Esas son vainillas de viento, cariño. ¿No dijiste que últimamente Icarus estaba trabajando con pócimas reconstituyentes? Esa no se usa con esos fines.

—¿Qué? Ah, no. Solo la miraba. ¿Podemos…? Madre, tengo una duda sobre algo.

—Siéntate conmigo, entonces.

Stephan asintió y obedeció, aceptando sin mucha atención la taza que le ofrecía su madre.

—Muy bien, te escucho —indicó Fay, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Es que… No es malo, creo. Solo es raro.

—¿Raro en qué sentido?

—Antes de terminar el curso, Icarus llegó contándonos que sermoneó a un par por andarse besando en los pasillos durante el cambio de clase.

—Besarse… Eso no es tan raro.

—También se lo dijimos a Icarus, pero él aclaró que fue más por el bien de ellos que otra cosa.

—¿De ellos?

Stephan hizo una mueca, como si pensara en algo que no comprendía, lo cual hizo que Fay se preocupara. Normalmente, su hijo era rápido entendiendo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Icarus siempre es demasiado amable —espetó de pronto Stephan, dejando en la mesa su taza, de la que apenas había probado el contenido—. Le hemos dicho que tener tantos primos le afecta demasiado, pero él no nos cree. Cuando se lo repetí entonces, aseguró que estaba exagerando y le contesté que estaba mal de la cabeza por aceptar algo así tan fácilmente y luego…

—Stephan, hijo, si me explicaras mejor…

—¡Eran chicos, madre! ¡Los dos! ¿No es…? ¡Eso no puede estar bien!

Fay suspiró. Evidentemente, debía tener _esa_ conversación con Stephan, pero por lo visto, lo había postergado más de lo necesario.

—¿Por qué no puede estar bien, Stephan?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio?

—Sí. Hoy en día, no es raro ver parejas como esa.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero…

—¿Pero?

—¡No sé, es raro!

—¿Te parece raro en el sentido de que esté mal o raro por poco común?

Stephan frunció el ceño, fijando los ojos en su taza de té. Fay sabía que, en aspecto, su hijo era muy parecido a ella, pero en carácter, parecía haber salido más a su padre.

—No estoy seguro —contestó el muchacho finalmente.

—Bueno, pues déjame decirte algo: esas personas no son menos solo por salirse de la media.

—Eso… Icarus dijo algo parecido.

—Me alegra que tengas amigos sensatos, hijo.

—¿Icarus sensato? ¿De verdad? ¿Solo porque se tomó bien ver a esos dos y no salió huyendo?

—En parte, cariño. También tu amigo fue sensato en advertirles. Hay gente que, como tú, no reaccionan bien ante un hecho semejante. En tu caso, solo te sorprendió y tal vez, no lo sé, no te guste ni imaginar la escena, pero hay otros…

Fay suspiró, preguntándose si debía continuar. La respuesta la obtuvo en la verde mirada de su hijo, llena de genuina curiosidad.

—¿Te he contado que tu padre salió con alguien más antes que conmigo?

Stephan arrugó la frente, claramente confundido ante el cambio de tema, antes de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—Fue en el colegio —continuó Fay, más seria—. Tu padre no habría tenido dificultad alguna en conseguir a quien quisiera, pero fue a fijarse en alguien que conocía desde los once años. No digo que eso fuera malo, porque no lo fue, pero cuando comenzaron a salir, las cosas no marchaban precisamente bien.

—¿La segunda guerra? —Inquirió Stephan, en tono bajo.

—La segunda guerra —confirmó Fay—. A tu padre lo presionaban por todas partes. Querían que fuera todo lo que se esperaba de un joven sangre limpia, lo cual incluía, por supuesto, el relacionarse sentimentalmente con las personas adecuadas. Sé lo que vas a decir —añadió, al ver que su hijo abría la boca para protestar—, que los sentimientos no pueden controlarse, pero siempre hay gente irracional en el mundo que cree que sí. Yo veía a tu padre muy triste, pero cuando le preguntaba qué ocurría, me daba largas y nunca me lo explicaba.

—Espera, ¿ustedes eran amigos entonces?

—Sí, lo éramos. Nos hicimos amigos cuando iniciamos las optativas, al toparnos en clase de Aritmancia. Ya nos conocíamos, pero solo desde tercero empezamos a hablar seguido.

—Ah, comprendo. Y mi padre… Mi padre y su novia…

—Nunca dije que tuviera una novia, Stephan.

La aclaración fue hecha con toda intención. Fay esperó pacientemente a que Stephan captara lo que estaba insinuando y el muchacho, más o menos, reaccionó como esperaba: abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Dime que estás bromeando! —Dejó escapar al fin.

—¿Por qué iba a bromear con eso?

—¡Estamos hablando de padre!

—Sí, eso ya lo sé.

Stephan sacudió la rubia cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse del interior algo espantoso.

—¿A ti no te importó? —Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar—. Cuando se casaron, ¿no te importó que padre hubiera…? Bueno, que le gustara antes un chico.

—Cuando tu padre y yo nos casamos, sabía muy bien la historia que te estoy contando. ¿Me permites terminar, por favor?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Stephan asintió y fue a tomar un canapé, el cual mordisqueó con aire abstraído, seguramente tratando aún de digerir lo que recién escuchara.

—Como te dije, a tu padre lo presionaban bastante en esa época. Tu abuelo, sobre todo, tenía fija en la cabeza la idea de la preservación de su apellido, así que le daba sermones a tu padre todo el tiempo. Ya conoces cómo se pone con ese tema.

—Sí, me hago una idea —masculló Stephan, haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo de su abuelo paterno pronunciando una de sus aburridas charlas sobre el honor familiar.

—Tu padre, por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte. No creas que lo digo porque le guardo rencor o algo así, él mismo lo ha reconocido, que debió ser más valiente y no ocultar lo que sentía, pero no le sirvió de nada. Acabó cediendo a lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él, a no buscarse problemas con una guerra cayéndonos encima a todos, y terminó con aquel chico.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

Fay volvió a suspirar, pero agradeció que Stephan no se escuchara satisfecho por el resultado de la historia. Meneó la cabeza levemente.

—Quiero que entiendas algo, Stephan. Por ocultar algo que formaba parte de sí mismo, tu padre sufrió y también hizo sufrir a alguien a quien quería. Estoy agradecida de tenerlos, a él y a ti, pero no puedo evitar pensar en ese chico, porque tu padre le rompió el corazón solo por no tener agallas. Cuando me lo contó, no tienes idea de cuánto me disgusté, hijo. Sé que tu padre tiene sus defectos, pero jamás se me habría ocurrido que, además de amor, uno de sus motivos para estar conmigo fuera el que nadie supiera que había querido a un muchacho.

—Eso… No es que… ¿Realmente lo quería, madre? ¿Estás segura?

Fay asintió con firmeza, pero decidió rematar su peculiar lección con algo más.

—Mañana acompáñame al Ministerio, Stephan. Voy a entregar un encargo.

—Eh… Sí, claro.

La mujer vio a su hijo terminarse el té y el canapé, rogando porque al día siguiente, el muchacho no la fuera a odiar.

—&—

—Buenos días. Aquí está lo que me pediste.

Stephan sospechaba que su madre lo había llevado al Ministerio para algo que no lograba comprender. Era raro, porque por lo general, lograba desenmarañar lo que la gente estuviera tramando, pero suponía que su madre lo conocía bien y por eso siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa.

Lo del día anterior, por ejemplo, era para tenerlo en _shock_ por días. Él, ni en un millón de años, habría imaginado que su padre hubiera tenido en su adolescencia una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo, pero bien mirado, Stephen Cornfoot no hablaba mucho de su tiempo en Hogwarts, no si se le preguntaba por los últimos cursos, aquellos sumergidos en la segunda guerra mágica.

Sin embargo, se olvidó momentáneamente de eso cuando observó al hombre a quien su madre había ido a entregar una planta especialmente rara y costosa.

El sujeto, a primera vista, daba la impresión de ser muy amable. Tenía el cabello corto y castaño claro, cuyo flequillo despeinado hacía imaginar que era un poco inquieto. El rostro, ovalado y de tez ligeramente morena, resultaba agradable a la vista, lo mismo que los grandes ojos grises y las cejas delgadas que los enmarcaban. Stephan tenía la sensación de ver a un niño muy crecido, hasta que el individuo se fijó en él y compuso una expresión que, al poder descifrar, increíblemente le dolió.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada llena de resignada tristeza.

—Wayne, hacía un tiempo que no veías a Stephan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ha crecido mucho. Quizá ya no me recuerda —la sonrisa que esbozó el hombre era igual de triste que sus ojos, lo cual le causó a Stephan un nudo en la garganta—. Wayne Hopkins.

Stephan tragó saliva y aceptó la mano tendida. Se fijó en que los dedos del señor Hopkins eran un poco más delgados que los suyos, pero su apretón fue firme, sin resultar incómodo. Lo devolvió con cierto entusiasmo, porque de pronto, sentía que quería llevarse bien con él.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Fay. No sabía a quién más pedírselo —comentó entonces el señor Hopkins, encogiéndose de hombros levemente—. Los niños querían hacerle a Rose un regalo especial antes de irse al colegio y cuando me dijeron lo que buscaban, pensé en ti enseguida.

—Es un placer, no te preocupes.

—Respecto al pago…

—¡No, Wayne, déjalo así!

Stephan frunció el ceño. Su madre rara vez dejaba de cobrar por uno de sus especímenes. Pasó la mirada de ella al señor Hopkins y descubrió a éste negando con la cabeza.

—Los niños y yo insistimos en pagarte. Wade ha avanzado mucho con sus dibujos y Reed está orgulloso de poder cocinar galletas a lo muggle, aunque debo estar presente para encenderle el horno. Y yo encontré hace poco un libro sobre hierbas mágicas americanas que quizá te guste.

—¡Pero Wayne! ¡Hierbas mágicas americanas! No hay muchos textos de esos, ¡sería demasiado!

—Toma el libro o los galeones. Aunque no te librarás de los dibujos ni de las galletas.

Fay rio de buena gana, casi contagiando a Stephan, a quien le resultaba curioso el cómo aquel hombre insistía tanto en pagar, cuando cualquiera habría hecho hasta lo indecible por obtener gratis una de las plantas de su madre.

—De acuerdo, los galeones será. Diles a tus niños que estaré al pendiente de lo demás.

—Por supuesto. Fue un gusto saludarte, Stephan.

El señor Hopkins hizo un ademán de despedida, antes de dar media vuelta y perderse entre los cubículos que conformaban la Oficina de Desinformación, llevando con mucho cuidado la maceta entregada, en donde descansaba lo que a simple vista, era una rama llena de espinas.

—¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó Fay, cuando iban abandonado aquella planta del Ministerio.

—¿Del señor Hopkins? —Cuando vio asentir a su madre, Stephan sonrió un poco y respondió—. Es agradable. ¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

—Desde hace años. Estábamos en el mismo curso en Hogwarts, pero él iba a Hufflepuff.

—Entonces no coincidían mucho, ¿o sí? —Stephan arqueó una ceja ante el dato, acordándose que su madre había sido seleccionada para Gryffindor.

—No, pero siempre fue muy amable.

La sonrisa de su madre, entonces, se tornó melancólica, por lo que Stephan se preguntó si habría pasado algo entre ella y el señor Hopkins. Decidió indagar un poco más, para salir de dudas.

—¿Entonces tiene hijos? Wade y… ¿Reed?

—Sí. En septiembre entran al colegio. Son gemelos y muy buenos chicos.

—¿Los conoces?

—Los he visto algunas veces.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí, casi siempre. En una ocasión, su madre tuvo que traerlos porque no encontró una niñera y me quedé asombrada de lo bien que se portaron. En aquel entonces, tenían tres años. Te agradaría Rose Hopkins, es muy entusiasta con la Historia de la Magia y las criaturas mágicas.

—Bueno, ya que pienso venir a trabajar aquí en cuanto me den los EXTASIS, quizá pueda saludarla, ¿ella en qué trabaja?

—En lo mismo que Wayne, en Desinformación.

—Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no pudo padre traerle la planta al señor Hopkins?

Al ver a su madre negar con la cabeza, Stephan se sorprendió, pero no tanto como lo que ella le comentó al respecto.

—Tu padre no habla con Wayne si puede evitarlo.

—¿Por qué no? El señor Hopkins parece muy buen tipo.

—Wayne es buen tipo. Tu padre lo sabe. Es precisamente por eso.

La respuesta descolocó a Stephan, quien el resto del día, meditó a ratos en el asunto, pero sin sacar nada en claro.

—&—

Al mes siguiente, Stephan ya tenía en mano la lechuza del Ministerio con los resultados de sus ÉXTASIS, saliéndole tan bien como esperaba. Se los mostró a sus padres a la hora del desayuno, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, antes de que su padre le preguntara en qué quería trabajar.

—Intentaré primero en Desinformación.

Stephan no se esperó que con ello, su padre lo mirara como si hubiera dicho un disparate. Su elección no era rara, dado que era diestro en hechizos de memoria y en el trato con muggles, con quienes se codeaban frecuentemente los empleados de aquella oficina.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Fay observó a su hijo con orgullo, desde el otro lado de la cocina, retirando del fuego una sartén—. Pensé que irías a algo que le ayudara a tu amigo Icarus, como Patentes Descabelladas o la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

—Sí, lo pensé, pero todos sabemos que las leyes no son lo mío, ni el papeleo. Bueno, sé que haré papeleo en Desinformación, pero ¡será sobre los muggles! Eso me gusta más. Y esta vez, Icarus será el que me ayude, sabes que tiene parientes muggles.

—¿En serio eso quieres, Stephan? —Preguntó su padre, perspicaz.

—Sí, eso quiero. Al menos ya sé que tendré buenos compañeros, ¿verdad, madre?

—¿Fay? —Stephan vio a su padre girar la cabeza con lentitud, pero ciertamente tenso.

—Hace poco Stephan me acompañó a entregar un encargo allí. Era para Wayne.

Stephan sonrió, dispuesto a comentarle a su padre lo buena persona que consideraba al señor Hopkins, cuando se fijó mejor en cómo apretaba los labios como si se contuviera de decir algo y en que las manos le temblaron un poco antes de cerrarlas en flojos puños.

¿Qué demonios pasaba allí?

—Los niños de Wayne querían un regalo para su madre —explicó Fay, colocando en la mesa un platón con huevos revueltos y otro con salchichas fritas—. A ella le gustan las flores, así que Wayne se acordó de mí y me envió una lechuza. Por fortuna, tenía un esqueje de rosa del Sahara, aunque insistió en pagarla. Ya sabes cómo es.

—Sí, vaya que lo sé.

La respuesta de su padre salió en poco más que un suspiro, pensó Stephan. Era como si el simple hecho de pronunciarla, representara un peso enorme que se sacara de dentro, pero que aún así, siguiera haciéndole daño.

—Logró convencerme de aceptarle los galeones. Creí que le podía hacer un favor, pero no lo logré.

—¿Por qué, madre? —Eso le interesaba a Stephan, así que miró a la mujer fijamente.

—Rose, la esposa de Wayne, estuvo enferma el año pasado. Los ingredientes para las pociones que debía tomar son muy caros. Por más de seis meses, en todo lo que gastaban era en eso. Sally–Anne me dijo que su marido se enojó bastante cuando se enteró, lo que no me extraña, es el mejor amigo de Wayne, aunque sea un pedante. Intentó comprar él las pociones para Rose, pero Wayne no aceptó. Lo que se le ocurrió a Zacharias, el marido de Sally–Anne, fue contactar a un jugador de quidditch que también es fabricante de pociones, para que le ayudara.

—Madre, espera, ¿no estarás hablando de Rudolph Bannister, de casualidad? ¿El que era capitán de los Chudley Cannons?

—Pues sí, ¿por qué?

—¡Icarus trabaja para él ahora! Puso una tienda en el callejón Diagon.

—¡Vaya, qué casualidad! Zacharias comentó que es excelente con las pociones, ¿es cierto?

—¡Sí, claro! ¿Por qué crees que Icarus le escribió durante dos meses para que lo aceptara de aprendiz? Era él o Snape y la verdad, Icarus no le acababa de agradar a Snape.

—¿No? ¡Pero tu amigo fue prefecto! ¡Y Premio Anual!

Stephan se encogió de hombros. Era difícil desentrañar el modo de pensar de su ex–jefe de casa.

—Entonces, ¿la señora Hopkins ya está bien? —Prefirió preguntar.

—Por lo que sé, sí. ¿Tú la has visto, Stephen?

El nombrado asintió, sin mirar a su mujer ni a su hijo, lo cual a éste le pareció muy raro.

—Eso explica que la notara más delgada la última vez que la vi —comentó.

—Me sorprende que Terry o Lisa no te dijeran algo, estando ellos en San Mungo…

—Ellos no me comentan nada sobre… Digamos que tenemos un trato.

—Ya me imagino cuál. Entonces, ¿estás conforme con que Stephan entre a Desinformación?

—Mientras sea lo que él quiere, está bien.

Stephan había observado el intercambio con una duda creciendo en su interior, así que agradeció mentalmente que su padre no pusiera peros a su primera opción de empleo, antes de lanzarse a preguntar algo que quizá, no le sentaría bien.

—Padre, ¿el señor Hopkins te desagrada?

—Fay, danos un momento.

Sin demora, la mujer se llevó un par de tostadas en un plato cuando salió de la cocina, al tiempo que Stephan miraba a su padre con visible contrariedad.

—Si llego a saber que no te agrada el señor Hopkins… —comenzó.

—No es eso, hijo. Solo… No es fácil hablar con él.

—Invéntate otra cosa, padre. El señor Hopkins fue muy amable conmigo, él no…

—No tienes que decirme qué tan amable es Wayne, Stephan. Lo sé perfectamente.

Stephan arrugó el ceño, suspicaz. Su padre había sonado impaciente, como si estuviera diciéndole una obviedad que no podía vislumbrar.

—Entonces no lo entiendo —aseguró, haciendo una mueca.

—Wayne y yo éramos amigos. Hace mucho tiempo. No… No me porté muy bien con él en cierta ocasión y desde entonces, procuro no hablarle.

—¿No pudiste simplemente disculparte?

—Una disculpa no arregla algo así, Stephan.

—¿Algo como qué?

Viendo suspirar a su padre, el muchacho presintió la respuesta un segundo antes de oírla.

—Le rompí el corazón a Wayne, Stephan, ¿crees que eso se soluciona con una simple disculpa?

—&—

En septiembre, Stephan había conseguido ocupar una vacante en la Oficina de Desinformación.

Al principio, dudó en haber hecho bien. Con la historia de su padre revoloteando en su mente, el verano pasó casi volando, exceptuando las veces que quedó con sus amigos para celebrar sus respectivos empleos. En una de esas reuniones, quiso contarles lo que le preocupaba, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta que sus padres le habían confiado un asunto delicado y no le correspondía ventilarlo con cualquiera, aún tratándose de los amigos en los que más confiaba.

Conforme avanzaba en el trabajo, observó de vez en cuando a los Hopkins. Wayne no había cambiado ante sus ojos, seguía siendo un hombre de lo más cordial que, al parecer, se ganaba fácilmente el aprecio de los colegas a su alrededor. En cuanto a su esposa, Rose, Stephan pensó que era guapa en una forma poco convencional, empezando porque su estatura era un poco baja y debido a su última dolencia, su físico no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Era evidente que entre ella y su marido existía un cariño profundo, solo que Stephan se preguntaba, desde que supo lo de su padre y el señor Hopkins, si también habría amor.

—Stephan, hay un incidente en Elephant and Castle, ¿gustas acompañarme?

El aludido miró al señor Hopkins con una sonrisa. Normalmente, no se le preguntaba eso a un recién llegado al Ministerio, sino que se dirigían a éste dando órdenes que no admitían réplica.

—Sí, claro. Permítame llevarle esto al señor Thomas.

Stephan salió corriendo a la oficina de otro empleado de Accidentes y Catástrofes, con un fajo de pergaminos, que dejó apresuradamente en el escritorio del susodicho al no hallarlo en su lugar. Acto seguido, fue a reunirse con el señor Hopkins, quien le dedicó una leve sonrisa antes de caminar hacia uno de los ascensores.

—Vamos a desaparecernos desde el Atrio, será más rápido —indicó el señor Hopkins en cuanto entraron al primer ascensor libre—. Tenemos localizado el problema: es un muggle que asegura haber visto a un par de tipos "desvaneciéndose" delante del Queen's… ¿Conoces el Queen's Pub?

—No, señor. Pero lo he oído nombrar.

—Es un sitio muggle muy popular. Me sorprende que hubiera magos descuidados delante. Vamos a hablar con el hombre y enseguida, modificaremos su memoria.

Stephan asintió y en menos de una hora, habían hecho tal como el señor Hopkins indicó. Para suerte suya, el muggle resultó un indigente al que pocos daban crédito, así que después de tomar nota de lo que había visto, las modificaciones de su memoria fueron mínimas, aunque Stephan notó que su superior tardaba más de la cuenta con el último conjuro.

—¿Pasó algo, señor Hopkins?

—No, solo… —el nombrado se encogió de hombros, desviando la vista—. No te preocupes, Stephan. Es algo que decidí por mi cuenta.

—¿Qué?

—El hombre… Algo en su mente no se sentía bien. Como si se hubiera fracturado.

—¿No será lo que los muggles llaman "trastorno"?

—Posiblemente. Su fuente era un recuerdo no muy bueno. Dejé en su subconsciente la sugerencia de buscar ayuda clínica.

Stephan miró al otro frunciendo el ceño. No cualquiera se hubiera tomado semejante molestia.

—¿Cree que lo haga? —Decidió preguntar.

—Lo malo de la mente, Stephan, es que debes tener cuidado con ella, sobre todo si es ajena. Que implantara la sugerencia no significa que vaya a seguirla, pero al menos la va a pensar.

—Es usted muy amable, señor. Espero que el hombre haga caso.

El señor Hopkins asintió, mirando al frente con aspecto de estar sumido en sus reflexiones. Por su parte, Stephan sintió que crecía el respeto que le tenía, así que decidió lanzarse de cabeza a hablar con él de lo que llevaba intrigándolo desde hacía semanas.

—Señor, yo… ¿Está bien si le pregunto algo personal?

—Puedes, pero comprenderás si decido no contestar, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí, claro! Lo que menos quiero es molestarlo.

—Está bien. ¿Qué sucede?

Stephan respiró hondo. Deseaba, sinceramente, no estar metiendo la pata.

—Verá, hace poco, en casa surgió un tema… Señor, quisiera saber ¿usted odia a mi padre?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué iba a odiarlo?

—Supe lo que pasó entre ustedes hace años.

Eso hizo que el señor Hopkins se frenara en seco, abriendo al máximo sus ojos grises, que Stephan notó, lo veían con algo similar al pánico.

—Verá, solo trato de comprender la historia —se apresuró a explicar el muchacho, ya con serias dudas de haber hecho bien—. A mi padre no le gusta hablar de esos días, creo que por la guerra, así que pensé… Pero si no quiere, no tiene qué decirme nada.

—Lo siento, Stephan, es que… No creí que alguien ajeno a nosotros sacara ese tema.

—Me lo imaginé, pero… Solo quiero saber…

—Puedes tranquilizar a tu padre, Stephan. No lo odio.

El joven lo creyó. Si algo había notado en su escaso tiempo en el Ministerio, era que Wayne Hopkins era poco dado a mentiras e hipocresías. Sin embargo, se obligó a seguir, a consecuencia del semblante triste que mostraba el otro.

—¿Tampoco lo odió entonces? —Indagó.

—No. Tal vez no lo creas, pero realmente lo quería, así que cualquiera pensaría que debí odiarlo cuando me dejó como lo hizo, ¿verdad? Pero no pude. Había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse, como para lamentarse por un corazón roto.

Contrariado, Stephan agitó la cabeza. No le parecía justo, y así lo dijo.

—Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a odiar a mi padre.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y cómo…? Lamento si lo incomoda, pero… ¿Cómo acabó casándose con la señora Rose?

—¿Eso? —El señor Hopkins, finalmente, pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa—. Bueno, no sé tu experiencia con estos asuntos, pero en lo particular, descubrí que puedo amar a las personas, más allá de lo que sean físicamente. ¿Me comprendes?

—Eso creo. Yo… Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar de estas cosas.

El señor Hopkins agitó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No veo a tu padre hablándote de esto, para ser honesto. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—¿De lo suyo? Eso… Me lo contó primero mi madre. Espero que no se enfade con ella.

—No tengo por qué. En cierta manera, me sorprendería que Fay no lo supiera. Puede que en aquella época, tu padre no llevara el asunto como debía, pero confío en que fuera sincero con Fay. Ella no se merecía que se casaran sin saber a qué atenerse.

—Disculpe, ¿le han dicho que suena como si no pensara en sí mismo?

—Sí, varias veces. Mi mujer dice que debería cambiar ese mal hábito.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con la señora Rose. Espero que se lo diga.

El señor Hopkins asintió, un poco más tranquilo que minutos antes y ambos prosiguieron su camino en un silencio prolongado, pero cómodo. Stephan deseó que a partir de ese día, pudiera llevarse mejor con su superior, aunque eso quizá le diera un ataque de nervios a su padre.

Sinceramente, si su padre se alteraba por verlo trabajar con su ex, no era su problema.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a una segunda participación a este reto. Si han llegado hasta aquí, ¡enhorabuena! Se han convertido en mis héroes, porque soy la primera asombrada de haber escrito tanto._

 _Cuando me sortearon "verde", yo tenía en mente que hubiera dos cosas representándolas de manera explícita: plantas y ojos. Lo primero, es debido a la ocupación que decidí darle a Fay Cornfoot (de soltera Dunbar, por si querían saber); lo segundo, por otro lado, estuvo en los ojos de Fay y su hijo Stephan, quienes además, contribuyeron a mi interpretación de "naturaleza" al ser bastante francos a la hora de tratar ciertos temas, una vez que se les pasa la impresión inicial._

 _En cuanto al argumento, en fics anteriores había surgido que Stephen y Wayne llegaron a salir en sus días de colegio, pero luego, en mi canon mental surgieron hijos de ambos, así que ¿cómo conciliarlo? Sencillo: lo primero de ellos como pareja que escribí fue cómo se separaron (drabble "Agua" de "Los cuatro elementos del amor") y en otras historias (casi todas cortas) fui armando lo que cada quién hacía después. A Wayne lo plasmé tan deprimido a veces, que estuvo a punto de demandarme por maltrato, se los aseguro, pero también es mi culpa por darle una personalidad demasiado sensible._

 _Por último, por si también se lo preguntaban (aunque creo que es obvio): sí, tanto Wayne como Stephen resultaron bisexuales, aunque el primero tiene más mérito a mi parecer, pues lo descubrió al darse la oportunidad de volver a amar, no como el segundo, a través de una decisión originada en miedo y deseos de complacer a los demás._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
